poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Needs of the Three!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Needs of the Three in Team Robot in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. (The episode begins) (Mesprit appears) Dawn: Mesprit! (Uxie appears) Brock: Uxie! (Azelf appears) Ash Ketchum: Azelf! - - - - - (Ash wakes up) - Emerl: You okay? Double-D: '''Guys, is something the matter? '''Eddy: '''Well look who decided to wake us up. - - '''Hunter J: Ready for departure? J's Henchmen #1: We're ready sir. Commander Rourke: Excellent. (Hunter J sits on her chair) Hunter: All right. Return to base. (Before they can leave, suddenly two future sight attacks hits Hunter J's ship as the engine explodes and goes down. Everyone looks up shocked) Saturn: That has to be Mesprit and Uxie's future sight! The power of these Legendary Pokemon... is frightening! (The ship goes down) Percival C. McLeach: What the blazes is going on here!? Hunter J: Increase engine's to max power! Maintain our speed! J's Henchmen #2: Engine's losing power fast! J's Henchmen #1: We've lost control! Commander Rourke: '''What?! (Hunter J growls in anger knowing that her ship can't fly anymore since the engine is destroyed) (The ship is now heading towards as the villains brace themselves for a crash. The ship now crashes into the whirlpool and then sinks underwater. The window cracks and then the water comes in flooding the whole ship and drowning Hunter J, Commander Rourke, Percival C. McLeach and J's henchmen. The ship is now sinking as it goes down then we see J's goggles sinking and then the whole ship exploded killing the Pokemon Hunters. However Colonel Violet survived) '''Colonel Violet: '''Just you wait, next time. (She walks away in defeat) - - - '''Cyrus: Now begin! (Charon presses some buttons as we see the hooks grabbing the red gems) Charon: It's time then. Time to allow us to see, the power of the red chain. (They place the red chain on Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf's foreheads as the chains glows red it unfreezes the legendary lake Pokemon as they scream in pain, Ash, Dawn and Brock feels the same pain as well) Cynthia: You're feeling it again! Chiro: '''What's wrong? '''Ash Ketchum: It hurts! Dawn: It's so intense! Brock: Much stronger than before! (Then the heroes magically teleports much to our other heroes and Cynthia's shock as she stops her jeep and gets off) Cynthia: It can't be...! They've been summoned! Knuckles: '''They got captured! '''Wonder Woman: It can't be! Sonic: We've got to save our friends before it's too late. Tails: Right. - - - (The heroes are now teleported in Team Galactic's HQ) Charon: Well could it be? Looks like we've got company! - - - - - - - - Cyrus: Hold on! (The heroes and villains look up to see Cyrus and the Skeleton King) Cyrus: No fighting allowed. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pinkie Pie: How could you!? '''Applejack: '''This is more impossible than it looks! - - - (Team Galactic Grunts cornered the heroes) Yoshi: (In Hiccup's voice) Ta-ta-da, we're dead! Rarity: I'm not gonna forgive them for what they did to Azelf Mespirit and Uxie! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts